


[podfic of] Want You To, by jedusaur

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Nude Photos, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repod, Stalking, Unrequited Love, nonconsensual nude photo keeping, possibly leaked photo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: Podfic of Want You To by jedusaurAuthor summary-Gerard doesn't delete the picture.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 1





	[podfic of] Want You To, by jedusaur

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). Log in to view. 



[](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Cover%20Art/WantYouTo%20cover%20art.png)

To listen, [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Want%20You%20To%20\(2020\).mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. To listen to an alternate edit without any musical interludes [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Want%20You%20To%20%5Bno%20music%5D.mp3). Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thank you [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur) for having a [ Blanket Permission Statement](https://jedusaur.dreamwidth.org/26471.html)! This is a repod- [ Halequinne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halequinne/pseuds/Halequinne) posted a podfic of this story [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/301344)

This podfic is a part of my own personal WIP amnesty challenge. It was originally recorded on April 17, 2012. 

I'm returning to podficcing fandom after a 5 year+ hiatus and I unfortunately had the bad habit of leaving recorded but unedited files sitting on my computer... so I've edited them all and posting them. This comes with a blanket proviso that a lot of them suffer from recording quality difficulties- likely they were recorded on my internal laptop mic at the time. I did my best to clean up the sound, but I'm not the most technically skilled and they do still have varying degrees of background buzz. But I'm not letting the perfectionist drive get to me and I'm just posting them as they are. 

Constructive criticism is always welcome, as is a quick comment and/or kudos to show that somebody liked it! :) 


End file.
